


Dress to Impress

by retrogal



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Also uhhh I have a thing for turtleneck sweaters so yeahh, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Kissing, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, based on that chat with Levi where he is cute as ever, mild exhibitionism lol, smutty but fluffy by the end bc I'm weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: You go with Leviathan to Majolish, trying to help him find a nice outfit to wear for the idol concert he is going to see.You just end up fucking in the store's dressing rooms.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 692





	Dress to Impress

The second you two walked into Majolish, Levi stayed closely by your side at all times, almost like a shy puppy. He was nervous, really nervous, no matter how pumped up he had been the day before, being surrounded by attractive people all fashionably dressed made him feel like an ugly fish out of water. Such thought appalled you, of course, he was the cutest demon in the world to you after all. 

You kept reassuring him that you would find a great outfit for him, hyping him up about how handsome he was going to look at the concert. Although still nervous, and very embarrassed, you managed to get him into more positive spirits and not to give up just yet on your epic quest for 'normie' clothes.

So, both of you walked together around the store, looking at all the fancy clothes, shoes and shiny accessories it had to offer. You encouraged Leviathan to pick up things he thought looked comfortable or that he could see himself wearing, and then you would pick out the more fashionable items out of his choices. Very hesitant at first, eventually he actually seemed to grow more confident and soon he had started picking up things with enjoyment, it seemed like he was even having fun, and it made your heart melt a little. 

"This normie stuff isn't so hard!! I mean it's like collecting items in an RPG, if their properties match then you can synthesize a powerful outfit lvl 100!!!" He laughed, and you laughed along with him, even if his analogies were always so out there, they were also too adorable.

And after some time, you had a decent couple of clothes for him to try on, so you two headed to the changing room. While Levi got inside to change, you patiently waited outside, and after a few minutes, Levi came out. 

And, it was no exaggeration to say that your jaw almost dropped all the way to the floor. 

There before you, Leviathan stood dressed in a nice, tight dark blue turtleneck, with a rust brown blazer on top. He wore black skinny jeans and black short boots. His frame was lean but muscular, which was usually hidden by his baggy clothes at home, but now you could appreciate it perfectly with those tight clothes on him.

Simply put, Levi looked ridiculously handsome in that outfit, and you felt yourself getting a little too excited. 

"Levi you look stunning!! Oh my gosh...just, wow..." You told him as much, walking up to him and gawking shamelessly. He truly looked like something out of a magazine, yet his expression was still the same flustered otaku you loved so much...somehow that turned you on. A lot.

Unsurprisingly, his face was instantly hot and flushed, shocked expression. From his cheeks to the tip of his ears, Levi was beet red. "S-S-SERIOUSLYYY?! Uhh, I mean, you think so?" He covered his mouth with a hand, trying to hide the blush coloring his face. "You aren't saying that just to spare my feelings, are you? ARE YOU?! Ugh I know I look super awkward..."

While Leviathan's bouts of self doubt always gave you such an urge to shower him with sweet love, you were still a little stimulated by his new look...two feelings that had you thinking very inappropriate things in the middle of a store. 

"Are you kidding me? You look incredible, of course, you always look so cute but...those clothes really suit you. Like, really, really suit you." Stepping closer, you wrapped your arms around his waist, drawing him close to you and gazing up at him. Levi shivered at your touch, looking down at your face and trying his best not to look at the way your breasts squished against his chest. 

But that didn't actually help him much, because looking at your cute lips up close, slightly parted as you smiled, your sultry eyes gazing at him like you were definitely trying to tempt him...that was just as bad for his heart. "Wait, wait, wait what are you...?!" He looked around, panicked at the thought that someone may see you two. Or more exactly, see him right in the middle of his struggle to not get an erection in public.

"It makes me almost jealous, to think you are dressing like this for your idol group and not me..." Pouting, you playfully teased him.

"Jealous?!" Leviathan squeaked. You could see beads of sweat on his brow, somehow this really caught him off ward. "You are jealous, because of me?!"

"Sooo jealous." You hummed, your hand rubbing the small of his back. And you felt Levi shudder, you couldn't help rubbing your thighs together at that point. "Just seeing you like this makes me want to do all sort of dirty things, you know? You are just so cute, and handsome...Levi baby."

When you felt something hard poking at your thigh, a wicked grin spread across your lips. But before anything else could be said, someone else's footsteps were approaching and getting closer from somewhere. And, in a flash of panic, Leviathan had pulled you with him inside the changing room and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Giggling, you tried to hush your voice.

"Sorry, I thought someone was coming!!" He breathed in relief when the footsteps outside kept on walking until they faded. But the relief was short lived, once he realized you two were now in a different kind of compromising situation. 

The changing room wasn't tiny, but certainly not very large either. The closeness between him an you felt suffocating now that you were surrounded by four walls. You could hear Levi's anxious breathing, the heat of his body drawing you in like a moth to a flame. Soon, you had pressed yourself against him once more, your head resting on his chest. 

"Hmm. Levi, lets go home...at this rate I'm going to ask you to fuck me right here and now..." 

The words left your lips so easily, completely honest, but also wanting to test what would his reaction be. You got no reply, just the sound of a muffled groan as he bucked his hips to rub his erection against your clothed pussy. It made you gasp a little, and your eyes were then gazing up at him, looking for the answer on his face.

To him, that was the limit. And as soon as you lifted your face, Levi's lips had crashed against yours. Immediately, your arms were around his neck as he lifted you in his strong arms, almost like a doll, your toes not even touching the floor anymore.

You kissed him eagerly, moaning against his lips to encourage him to keep kissing you. His hand grabbed the back of your head, deepening the kiss by pushing you even harder against his mouth. But Levi was always of the hesitant sort, so it was up to you to part your plump lips, giving him access to the inside of your mouth, for him to slide his tongue in. He moaned too, his chest vibrating with the muffled sound, as he did just that. 

You felt the little muscle of his tongue lapping against yours, enthusiastically tasting the inside of your mouth like it was the most delicious thing, sloppily and desperate, like all his kisses were.

Because of him holding you so tightly, his crotch was being crushed by your pelvis, and you could feel the thick shape of his hard cock pressed against your soaking pussy, through your panties and your skirt. Experimentally, you rolled your hips, applying more pressure against his cock, you wanted nothing more than having him inside you. 

Levi hissed at the friction, breaking the kiss as he let out deep growl you hadn't heard before. You took the opportunity to catch your breath, faintly speaking as to not make too much noise. 

"Levi, turn your head...look at the mirror." And he obeyed, gazing at the full body mirror that covered the wall of the dressing room. He was met with the sight of both of you tangled with each other, your flushed face and swollen lips glistening with saliva. His new clothes completely in disarray, the jacket falling off his shoulders. He could see his erection big and erect, tenting his pants and desperately poking at your clothed pussy.

"That's how handsome you look." 

You didn't know how ironic it was for you to say that, because in that moment Levi couldn't look at anything else but you. His heart was overflowing with affection for you, and an uncontrollable lust. 

Before you could say anything, your found yourself face first against the mirror, you had to use your hands for support, since Levi had dropped you back into your wobbly feet. You heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and you knew what was coming, so almost in perfect synchrony you pulled down your panties to your knees.

Levi slid his length between your wet folds, coating himself in the fluids of your arousal. You held your breath with anticipation, seconds before feeling his cock breaching into your delicious heat. Your walls readily stretching for his thick cock to fill you up, until he was sheathed inside of you to the hilt of his shaft. You both stayed still for a moment while you adjusted to his size.

But Levi couldn't wait too long, having your pussy sucking him into your tight hole was always the most maddening pleasure he knew. A deep moan escaped his lips, hands tightly grabbing you by the hips before he started thrusting his cock into you. Your back arched every time his hips collided against your ass. Walls squeezing around him, you felt the head of his cock reaching all the way to the entrance of your cervix, every time his pelvis came forward, the tip would hit that spot and make your legs weak.

Of course, people outside may have heard you if you didn't keep it quiet. Neither of you were looking to get banned from Majolish, or something worse. So, biting down on your lip, it was your intention to muffle down the moans that came out of you, and so did Leviathan. Only the wet sounds of him thrusting into your pussy were impossible to conceal.

_Knock knock_

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" The unknown voice of a person called out, as they knocked on the door. 

Sharing a panicked look through the mirror's reflection, you both froze. His cock was still inside you, throbbing and you wished he could keep moving. You brought your finger to your lips, trying to tell Levi to keep quiet, before speaking up in your best efforts to sound completely normal.

"Ahhh, yes!! S-Sorry, it's occupied." 

"Oh, alright, sorry!" The person said, completely unaware, or so you hoped.

Their footsteps were barley fading away, when you were pulled into Levi's cock again, as he already had started pounding himself into your pussy, harder than before. It made your whole body rock back and forth, hands spread on the mirror, the reflective surface fogged by your heavy breathing.

Somehow, he felt even bigger inside you, and suddenly it occurred to you...he had liked the danger of almost getting caught. And frankly, so did you. 

Soon enough, the built up of your pleasure was overflowing, your walls clenching down on him, squeezing his cock trying to milk out every drop of cum he had to give. You closed your eyes, a silent scream as your vision turned white, your legs almost giving out. You would've slipped on the floor if not for the strong hold he had of your hips. A few more thrusts and Levi was at his peak as well, was spilling himself into you, he couldn't stop himself from groaning out loud, but by that point it didn't really matter anymore. The heat of his cum filling you up flooded your insides, jets of thick semen being poured into you until he was spent.

Both of you had to take a moment to breathe, the adrenaline and dopamine making it too hard to think straight right away. Once you felt the words coming back to you, you opened your mouth to speak but suddenly, you were turned around and hugged tightly before getting the chance.

"I-I love you more than Sucre Frenzy!!" Levi passionately exclaimed while embracing you, and you were confused for a second before realizing what he had said. "I mean sure, they are my number one group and I will stan them to death but... but, but you are my...you are my human, you know?"

How did he manage to be su cute? Perhaps you would never know, but something you knew for sure was that you loved him too. "Aww Levi, and you are my one and only demon." You returned the embrace, and you stayed that way for a moment.

"Um, we will definitely have to buy those clothes now though." You chuckled, and Levi turned beet red again, understanding what you meant.

"Oh...right. Mmm, and probably I should wash them before the concert too..."

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> I had half of this written since days ago, right after I got a chat with Levi about him wanting to buy clothes for the concert he won tickets for. HE IS SO CUTE LADS.
> 
> anyway, got time to finish it.


End file.
